Nightshade and her Superfamily
by theereriunit
Summary: This is my first Superfamily fanfiction about Sarah-Maria and the ups and downs of her life, but the over all story is about how she becomes Nightshade. Here older brother is Peter (Spiderman)
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - Before Sarah is home

Tony and Steve had been married for 6 years now, had adopted their son Peter, for 4. Out of how proud of Peter they were; the pair wished for another, mainly this being Tony who wanted a daughter to spoil rotten. Steve also liked the idea of having a baby girl, so they made it official with the adoption of newly born girl. The young-ling came from a family who had been experimented on by HYDRA. They were trying to replicating the serum that was used on Steve back in 1942. It was suspected she would have abilities as the serum changed both the mother's and the child's DNA during the pregnancy, but there were no signs of her having any abilities after S.H.I.E.L.D. had run some tests on the tiny child. The girl had been taken in under their protection after S.H.I.E.L.D. had infiltrated the base where she was being kept. HYDRA had killed the parents to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from finding out what they were doing in this particular base. Steve and Tony adopted Peter due to a similar situation (his parents had been killed when he was at young age), and because of his spider like abilities it was best he lived with super heroes so he could learn how to control and use them. Despite anyone not knowing if the soon to be Sarah would have abilities, S.H.I.E.L.D. (particularly Phil Coulson) believed that she should live with the same super heroes to train her if they did come. This was perfect for Steve and Tony and took her on just the same as they did with Peter.

She would not be coming home yet for another week, but the couple had not told Peter about the fact he would be having a baby sister yet. Steve and Tony's fellow Avengers; Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Thor and a few other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents had known for months now about this and all were thrilled about the new arrival to the family. Still some had to tell Peter about the new family member. No one knew how to break the news to him though, let alone how he would react. Because of this Steve and Tony felt it best that the two of them told him with the rest of the family out of the house, if you could even call it a house?

But anyway; the family members that need to go each left with their own excuses to leave the two fathers and their son to talk things over. "Peter, Daddy and I need to talk to you" Steve said, sitting down next to Tony on the sofa with the boy cradled in his arms. He placed the child in the gap between the two of them. Peter's round brown eyes gazed into his Poppa's eyes. "We are having a new member of the family next week, aaand she will be your little sister" Steve said in a slight stutter. Steve felt it best to just come out and say it. They had been letting the news drag on now for too long and he need to get it off his chest. Tony was very good at sensing when things weren't right with Peter. He didn't really know how, he just did. He never really had a farther around to do things like that. It was always his mother Maria who did, so he chipped in with "Peter we still love all the same, but we just don't want you to get lonely by having no one a similar age to you to talk to". Tony just squeezed him gently into his body with Steve rubbing his back to sooth him.

After a few moments of worried looks exchanged between Tony and Steve, Peter pushed himself apart from his fathers. He spoke in a quiet voice and said "Don't worry Daddy I know you do." To both Steve and Tony's surprise Peter continued with "I can't wait to have a little sister it will be great, I can play with her, look after her, read to her and give her a hug when she is upset". The pair of the grown men took a deep sigh of relief and Steve hugged his two favorite boys in the whole world. This had gone a lot better than they imaged. Buried from within his father's Peter chirped "what's her name?" Steve smiled, rubbing his husband's back in comfort for himself. "Her name is Sarah, Sarah-Maria Peggy Stark-Rogers" Steve replied happily almost crying from the build-up of tears in his eyes because of how relived of his son's reaction and their little girl's perfect name. Both Steve and Tony named her after precious women in their lives; both their mothers and Peggy, one of the founding members of S.H.I.E.L.D and Steve's first lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Two years passed with the new arrival to the family and there had been no major issues. Sarah-Maria (or Sarah as everyone called her) had settled in perfectly. The only issue with her now being 2 was that she was still sleeping in her Dads' bedroom. The two Dads were not concerned about it as after being told by a very trustworthy doctor (Dr Bruce Banner) that she was fine. But still having a toddler in their bed after 2 years was alarming and some nights they also had a lumpy, but still cuddly, 6 year old in their bed as well. So it could get hectic in the bed of the Master Suit. The Doctor reassure the parents in saying that she was probably just a very insecure child; and this was okay with them. They took it as "we are going to have to be there for her most of the time". The great thing about all of this is that, it really did not bother them. Tony then made it his mission to protect her and be there for Sarah whenever she need one of her Dads. Unlike his farther was for him!

The following year they eventually got her in her own room. It was similar to Peter's in that it had two stuffed bears which were dressed like Captain America and Ironman. Otherwise known as Steve and Tony, or better yet known to the children of the household Pops and Dad. They did this with both of their children so they knew they were with them all the time. As for Sarah this really did not matter as her Dads still found her in their bed more than her own. This is when it became clear to the family she was shy, nervous, scared, worried etc. about everything. So when it came to getting her to go to school it was hard and as a result she didn't go to school properly till she was 7.

On one dark stormy night in New York, everyone in Stark Tower was asleep, (this is what I mean by 'house'; the Avengers family lived in Stark Tower where the penthouse was located at the top overlooking Manhattan, but I will talk more about the living accommodation later) except for one young 3 year old Sarah. She was a restless sleeper anyway because of how she was (you know, scared of everything) but this night felt different. At the age of 3 she did really know why. To be honest there was no difference. She woke up to the sound of a loud rustle outside her widow. It was the wind! Her most hated thing about storms was the wind; the constant movement, the stop and start of the wind rushing past leaves on trees, the howl of a wolf it made. She was then alarmed by the crashing rain that had been falling like this for only a couple of minutes. It was thunderous and to little Sarah it felt louder than ever. She had already had her Ironman teddy in her hand so she quickly grabbed her Captain America one which was close enough that she didn't have to move. A bright streak of lighting came down close to the tower's window followed by a roaring thunder that to Sarah felt like it was shaking the whole tower and that it would fall to the ground like how the lighting did.

She shoved her face into to her two favourite teddies and buried herself under the covers. She once again she heard the howl of the wind. She made a b-line for the 'cave' in her room. It wasn't an actual cave, it was known as the "Pillow Pile" to Sarah and her Dads. When knowing about the nature of Sarah, Tony felt it be best that there was a place she could go to and cry and hide from the outside. The small contained area of the room was filled with pillows to block out sounds and so Sarah had something to shove her face into. This also allowed for a lot of things to be cried into. It was also big enough for one other adult to be in there with her; most of the time this would be Tony. He had a special connection with her, he could sense she was going to be intelligent like him and her grandfather, Howard Stark; co-founder of S.H.I. . She tried to stay brave as best as a 3 year old could but after a third flash and crash of a thunder and lightning she stormed (similar to the one outside) teddies in hand, for her Dads' room, which was just across the hall way.

Tony had made the door easy to swing open since they had Peter for situations just like this, so it was not hard for the little girl to open. As she ran into the room she dropped the teddies that she had clutched in her hand by the door. Neither Tony nor Steve woke to this. But having a 3 year old crawl up from the bottom of the bed to the top under the covers did disturb Steve's; once again, not Tony's. With a sleepy and groggy voice Steve said "Are you okay Baby Girl?" She just dug herself under Steve's arm and on to his chest. She then once again shoved her face only this time into her Poppa's chest. It was like a pillow to her, only more comforting, though as it was her father (well, one of them). She proceeded with muffled crying which did wake Tony up.

He turned on to his side to see what was going on. He put a hand on Sarah's back, rubbed it slowly like how Steve did with Peter. A trick he learnt from Steve's parenting. Once the crying was less violent and more of a sobbing, he started to stroked her hair. This was a small thing he had picked up from both Steve playing with his own and from spending much time with Sarah in the Pillow Pile, it was his way of relaxing her. This movement of his soothed her right down to stop crying. She revealed her wet face to her Dad and crawled over Steve's arm to him. He brought her in close and cleaned her face with a tissue that he grabbed from the tissue box on his bed side table. He continued to stroke her hair till she was sleeping on his chest. She had done a similar thing to what Peter does, found herself a spot on his arc reactor and kept her hand there. The two kids were similar in things they did, probably from the perfect parenting of Steve and Tony, along with the help of the other Avengers. Steve had lay awake and had witnessed the whole thing. He had a tear on the corner of his eye. As a little parenting joke, Tony wiped it from his face just as he had done with Sarah.

Steve was so proud of his husband, he whispered once Tony had finished "you are so good with her you know". He kissed him on the forehead and continued quietly to not wake the sleeping toddler "why did you never do something like for Peter?" Tony blushed at Steve's comment, and smiled; glancing up at his husband and then back down to their little baby girl. Tony's reply was also whispered, "I don't know, I guess I pick it up from you and Peter. I love taking care and spending time with Sarah. I love her, she needs to be protected and this time it is my job to do that Cap." Steve kissed his forehead again, longer this time and a tear rolled down his face. He brushed it off. "I love you Tony". This is all he could say. Nothing else. "I love you too Steve, and Peter" Tony this time finding it hard to even whisper as he wanted to cry, but managed to hold it back. Steve squeezed Tony into him with Sarah sandwiched between them. She still had her hand in the same place as before (bottom left side of the triangle in the centre) unmoved. The two of them drifted back to sleep and continued like this for the rest of the night, undisturbed.


	3. Chapter 3

As I said Sarah didn't go to school until she was 7, Tony and Steve did try to get her to go to pre-school before this. It was later in the same year as the storm incident. Peter was 8 so he already was in school. He enjoyed it very much and just like Tony was very good at science. He was quiet and had only two friends Wade Wilson and Matt Murdock. This didn't bother him as they were the greatest of friends in the world and their friendship would last a life time and for two of them become more. The three of them went to a private school, so with Peter already being there Tony and Steve felt it would be best that Sarah joined her brother at the same school. It was not like most private schools with it being only for boys or girls. Maple Ridge Elementary and Nursery was one of the best schools in America so it was made for both genders. Steve enrolled Sarah for a morning slot one day at the nursery and the whole day did not go according to plan.

As much as the two children were similar, they were also very different and this was an example of how different they were. On the morning of Peter's first day at school Steve and Tony woke to him being by the front door raring to go. While Sarah was lying restlessly asleep between them. Steve knew the day before that getting Sarah to go to school would be hard. So he put together a step by step plan of getting her to go, though his plan was more like a military ambush then a plan. Tony didn't approve of the strategy, but it amused him so he went along with it.

The first thing on Steve's To-Do list was to get Sarah ready for school. Even though most schools in America had no uniform, the private ones did. Steve had already said to Tony that he would be the one who got Peter ready; so that is what he did. At 6:30 am the two of them got their children up and did what they need to do. Steve started his day with taking Sarah into the on-suit bathroom of the master bedroom. Here he washed her and his own face. His plan was to get him to do the same as he did Sarah, so he was coping her. The idea was that it would relax her. After both washing, he dried them both and shitless took her to her own room.

Crossing the corridor they saw Tony with peter saddled on his own hip. The sight of seeing Steve shirtless made Tony blush, but the two of them continued with their jobs. When he entered Sarah's room, to his annoyance the first thing she did was jump on her own bed to cuddle the two teddies she had been missing all night. Steve just smiled and resumed what he was doing. He grabbed the small fresh uniform of Sarah's off the dresser. The uniform was modest as the kids that went to the school were still young. The girls' uniform was a simple grey pinafore, white blouses, white socks and a blue bow. This had to worn, but it could have been anywhere the child/parent wished. So after having lessons from Natasha; he pulled Sarah's into a hair half up, half down tied back with the compulsory girl's bow. They also had to wear black shoes as part of their uniform. With Natasha's help, Steve had got Sarah a pair of all black swing shoes in her size. Seeing his daughter in shoes that he saw Peggy wore all the time brought a teary smile to his face.

After finishing putting her clothes on he said "Sarah, you can take one teddy to school". Problem number one! Sarah had returned to the floor with both her Ironman and Captain America in hand. So when she heard this, tears came about her eyes. Steve repeated "Only one to school, so who it going to be? Captain America or Ironman?" scoping the three up, she burst in to tears. Bouncing her up and down in his arms to the crying stopped. In a snuffle Sarah finally replied with "Ironman". Steve cooed at her, he took Captain America and placed him on the bed. It was now Steve's turn to get dressed.

Returning to his bedroom he placed Sarah and the Ironman teddy in the centre of his large bed. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a red and white top Tony had bought him for his last birthday. He also put on his new shoes which were "cool" according to Tony. (A pair of all white Converse). Steve knew little about clothing in the 21st centre, so he left it all to his husband and was always please when he had something new for him. Picking Addie up once again they went down stairs to the kitchen for breakfast.

The pair of them found Peter and Tony finishing up their own breakfast, so it was perfect timing for the two of them. Steve slipped passed Tony, pecking him on his head forehead. Out of the cupboard he grabbed one of Sarah's pink plastic bowls only to open the next cupboard to find they had ran out of Cheerios. Problem number two! Sarah's favourite cereal was Cheerios and having non into cheer her up did the exact opposite. And yes she did burst into tears again! Steve picked her up and returned to bouncing, cooing and soothing her. Being in the kitchen he got out her matching Sippy Cup to the bowl that was already out and filled it with diluted apple juice. This was one of her favourite drinks and usually relaxed her. He placed her back down on a chair for the breakfast bar and let her drink her juice while making himself a strong coffee. Glancing through the fridge he decided to make his family famous blueberry pancakes. Eyeing the time he decided there would be time to make them. He made enough for himself and Sarah and one other plate for anyone who wanted cold pancakes. With Steve's pancakes they were fantastic hot or cold. He smirked at thought that it would probably be Clint who ate them. The other Avengers didn't need to get up till 8:30 so it was only the two husbands and their children walking about the house. Replacing the bowl for the plate out of the same set, he put Sarah's pancakes on it and cut them into easy to eat sizes for the now 4 year old. On his plate he did the same once again putting the copping tactic in play. The two sat next to each other on the breakfast bar happily eating their delicious pancakes, with Steve wiping her Sarah's face every now and then when she had missed her mouth. To Steve's surprise Sarah had pick up on him doing everything she did so she also wiped his face in the same way. Even though she did not know what she was doing, she still did it.

After finishing breakfast Steve had just enough time run Sarah up to brush her teeth. She still couldn't quite do it herself so she had one of her dads do them in the on-suite bathroom of their room. This didn't take long for both of them to do, once again he wiped her face clean and got her to drink some water. She really did not like the taste of toothpaste. Despite the fact you don't eat toothpaste, the taste hung in her mouth and that is what she didn't like. Steve did the same. He then picked her up and snuggled her to his chest. The whole time she had her Ironman gripped tightly in her hand (even when they were eating breakfast it was in her hand).

With Sarah snuggled on to his chest, Steve made his way down stairs to where he found Peter and Tony. He placed Sarah on the floor and gave Peter a big hug as he said "good morning Papa" with a big grin on his face. He stretched his legs and took Sarah's coat of her hook. Each family member had their own hook with their name on it. He wrapped Sarah in the small coat and zipped it up. Tony took Peter's school bag off his hook and Steve got Sarah's and placed her Ironman in the bag from her hands. It was now time to leave.

The four of them made their way down the garage where Steve insisted to Tony that they take the Ranger Rover for a few of reasons. One, that car seats were already in there; two, it was the least flashy so that means they weren't showing off being the billionaires they are; three, it was the most comfortable for the kids being at there youngish age. Steve said he would drive. He got Peter into his car seat as it was behind him and Tony did the same for Sarah. After he had strapped Peter in he took his place in front of him and placed Sarah's bag that her still had hold of in the foot well of the passenger's side. A short moment passed when he heard crying from the back. Problem number three. When driving most places. I would be Tony who drove with Steve in the front passenger's seat. But with this drive, the front of the car had been flipped and as Steve was the one driving and this meant she couldn't talk to him. She always spoke to her Poppa in the car, it was one of the times for the two. So by her not being able to talk to him it made her upset. Tony got her out of her seat and cuddled her. They had seen little of each other in the morning so this crying fit was over quicker. Tony stroked her hair as he always did and placed her back in the seat. At 7:35 they finally had set off to go to school.


	4. Chapter 4

They reached the school's parking lot at 7:45, ten minutes; just as Steve had planned. They each got the child that was behind them out of the car and the switched children. Odd I know, but it was all in Steve's plan. The four first walked to Peter's class room. It was a slightly longer walk to the different entrance of the Kindergarten, but it was still on the way. While they made their way down to the school. Peter saw Wade and his family so he asked his Dads if he could walk with them. They waved him off as they said "yes".

Sarah had been walking with her hand clinging to Steve's middle right finger and now that Peter was gone. Tony turned his attention to his daughter. She reached up and clasped his hand. Tony could feel a nervous shake in her hand, so he scooped her up to saddle his hips. He looked at her small face and knew exactly what was going to happen next. And it did! First it was one tear, and then a lot that rolled down her face. Problem number four! (Or even four and five) As I have said before Sarah is a nervous and shy little girl and the thought of having to go school and meet new people unsettled her more than most nervous 4 years old children. Along with the other traits, she was also quite. This did not help with her confidence. After a couple of minutes Steve hugged her from her free side and rubbed her arm. Tony had already been stroking her hair for the last 5 minutes. But it was clear to both of them what Sarah's main worry was; being away from her Dads. This was the first time she went anywhere without them. Even on the day trips Clint or Natasha had planned for the family, one of them had always been there. As this thought came in to Tony's head he shed a tear down his face. In truth he was going to miss his little Honey Bunny as well, it was just as much as his first time away from her for this long as it was her's. He wiped it away quickly and placed his daughter back down on the ground. The two grown men kneeled down to be eye level with Sarah. Steve said "You won't be here forever Baby Girl, we will be picking you up at 12." There was a pause and Steve continued when he realised that this had been no help. "You have Ironman in your bag with you". Tony chipped in with "if you really want to come home early you can. Just tell your teacher to call us and we come pick you up." Both of them squeezed Sarah tightly in a hug. Crying from within, Sarah replied with "Do I havet go?" This was problem number five and Tony and Steve had been worrying about this one all day. Sarah didn't want to leave her fathers.

Steve picked her back up and walked over to the teacher who was still outside the door of the nursery. Even though the bell had gone off at 8 o'clock to tell everyone it was the start of school, she still stood there waiting for the three of them. As they approached she asked "And who is this? Is someone a little shy?" Tony and Steve just looked at each other. Steve was the one to answer her, "this is Sarah. One can't just say Sarah is shy. She gets nervous, scared worried about everything." He stopped as he whispered to Sarah to comfort her, but Tony continued what he was saying. "She doesn't really want to come, she wants to stay at home" there is a pause, almost shamefully Tony said "with us". Steve was unsure about his husband's tone, but knew what he meant. He kissed him on the temple. The Teacher who still hadn't introduced herself, tried to lighten the mood. "Well I am Miss Honey, am I sure Sarah will be fine and I can see that the pair of you love her dearly. But I promise you she is safe and all will work its self out when she starts talking to other kids." Steve had to put Sarah down as they had to go. She waved her Dads off with a tear in her eye as they walked back to the car. Guided by Miss Honey, Sarah went in to the nursery.

The nursery was a large open plan with a large veracity toys to suite everyone. But before Sarah looked around the room she hung her bag and coat on her hook that had her name labelled on it. She then desperately grabbed her Ironman, squeezed it tightly and started to make her way around the room. At the far back part of the room there was a reading area with a lot of pillows. It reminded her of the Pillow Pile. She decide this would be the best place to go. Squashing herself into a ball she started to cry. It was only a tiny whimper that was muffled by her Ironman. 10 minutes had past, still in the same position Sarah eyed the books around her and was draw fast to one of her favorites. The Tiger Who Came To Tea. Sarah enjoyed reading, it was something her and Tony did often. She continued to read the endless books around going through some of her other favorite tiles; We're Going on a Bear Hunt, The Cat in the Hat, Lost and Found. These were the books she always read with Tony and even thought she knew every word to them, they never failed to please her. Soon the quarter past eight she had started reading on soon became 9 o'clock. By this time she had read most of the books she wanted to so she stood up and eyed the rest of the room. In the centre of the room there was a large play matt with toys scattered around. Looking around at the toys no one was playing with she spotted a Captain America one. She calmly dashed for it. The toy was lying next to a boy and he shouted "I'm playin wib tha!" at her.

Sarah was shocked at this and to her this was like saying she could not hug her Poppa. As that what it was. Not being allowed to bring both her Ironman and Captain America made her upset (as we know) thus for her to see a Captain America toy at nursery she become filled with joy. However being told that she can't play with it, there was only one thing she could do, and that moment she ran to where she had just been and sobbed. Again. (I knew toddlers cried a lot, but this much in one day! Is it even possible to cry this much?)

After 15 min of constant sobbing, Miss Honey came in followed by the boy who had shouted at Sarah. Miss Honey sat next to Sarah and said "this is Bobby, the boy who said you couldn't have the Captain America." Sarah just kept to herself. The boy had soft curls to his light brown hair and a light blue eyes. Miss Honey assumed Sarah had heard her, so she continued, "he has something to say you Sarah." Addie just snuffled. Bobby could see that she was upset and even though he had been told to say the following he really did mean it! Bobby almost crying himself, he said "I'm sowwy, here you have it." Dropping the Captain America in front of her; she smiled, but continued to cry. Miss Honey gestured for Bobby to leave and he did in a rushed manor. Sarah seeing the Captain America reminded her of her Dads. She tried her best to wipe her tiers away like her Dads would do at a time like this. "Can ya get m Daddy and Poppa?" she mumbled but Miss Honey knew what she said. Miss Honey took Sarah's had and walked her to her peg, leaving to go and make the requested call.

Sarah had been at Kindergarten for 1 hour and 15 minutes, Steve and Tony would have liked her to have been there longer but they did say to her they would come and pick her up if she wanted them to and that is what she needed. So they came to save their little girl. When they came Sarah was waiting by the door she had entered in and the first thing she did when she saw them was run towards them. Tony and Steve picked her up and she made her way into Steve's arms. Tony went to over to get her coat, bag and Ironman then informed Miss Honey they were leaving. Meanwhile in Steve's arms Sarah was being cradled. Sarah's parents had been informed about what. Steve felt it was best to talk about what happened. "Sarah what happened today?" He said in an intended scolding voice, but the child was too innocent for a telling off, so he soften up. Almost in tears, but never getting to that point she mumbled "I had finish readin and was missing you so I looked for a Cap'ain 'merica toy, and found one. But dis boy said I cudun have i, but I wan'ed it because I was missin you so then I star'ed cry and went to the book area because there was a load of pillows but that reminded me of home and that reminded me of Daddy so then I cried even more!" On the brink of tears now she gave her Pops a big hug around the neck and a muffed "love oou Poppa" came from within his neck, as you have guessed. She had snuggled her face tightly in there. Tony had come back to the pair of them and as they were heading back over to the Range Rover they had taken, rubbing his daughter's back he said "Hey honey, it's ok. Me and Poppa will always be here for you but for now why don't we all go home and do some colouring in someone's room" Steve and Tony exchanged what they we carrying and Tony proceeded to tickle Sarah in his arms.

When they got to the car Tony had Sarah on his lap, tucked under his lap part of the belt. She had snuggled herself into his chest and started to take a nap. She had finally relaxed after her stressful day. While stroking Sarah's hair, Tony said to Steve, who was driving "I think it will be best if I home school her for the next couple of years, and then we send her back when she is ready" Steve said worryingly "will she ever be ready?" Tony just smiled down at the child on his lap and said "she will someday, I know she will." Steve continued to drive home and when they got home did as Tony said; coloring in Sarah's room. Along with a bowl of surprise ice-cream and each of them had their favorite flavor. Tony – vanilla coated in salted butter caramel, Steve – Vanilla, Sarah – Vanilla with a parent controlled about of chocolate sauce on top.

 **Notes: sorry, only just** **realized** **I missed posted chapter 4. Sorry to anyone who read it before i made the change. But here is the correct chapter 4, will post chapter 5 soon**


	5. Chapter 5

When Sarah finally went back to school she had the mathematical, scientific mind of her Dad and was a couple of years a head in her understanding of these thanks to Tony home school her. As he knew from the start she was very intelligent in these subjects and taught her further. However she still went into the 2nd grade as for her other subjects she was still at the level of understanding of a child her age. Even from the countless hours of reading Sarah and Tony did together, you would have thought her reading was at a higher level. In her class she sat next to a boy, named Bobby. The same one she met on her first day at nursery. This time round they got on a lot better. He was Sarah's only friend, but that didn't bother her as she was a quite child. He had mostly grown out of his soft curls, but there was reminisces of them. They went together like black and white, they made up for what each other lacked in.

At the age of 8 Sarah noticed something about herself. After all the nights of waking up in the middle of the night because of a storm, nightmare or the thought of someone being in or outside her room; she could hear things really clearly. I know this is a normal thing for a child. But I mean really clearly, like conversations that were that were happening across the room however she hear them like they were right next to her. She also noticed she had very good spatial awareness. She knew when something was going to fall before it did as an example of her level of awareness.

Her being able to do these came from her true mother. Before giving birth to her, the experiments that had been performed on her, also had effected the baby, this being Sarah. When Steve and Tony took her in, she had no powers, but the serum made it so she could also have enhanced abilities. With this she was able to have her high level of hearing and spatial awareness.

At her age she did nothing about it, not even tell her Dads and this was something she did all the time. Tell them every single detail of her life. Being the genius she was; just like her Dad, she started to play about with her abilities. By the age of 10 she could see sound. Odd I know. What she had done was developed her spatial awareness so well that she sense the sound waves moving around her. The reason for her being able to do these in the first place was due to her being an anxious person and how she was worrying about everything.

She finally decided to tell her Dads around her 11th birthday. They weren't mad at her for not telling them. If anything, more surprised as this was coming from Sarah. But they were ok with it and Tony was even more proud of her as she had developed her abilities further by herself at the age of 10. This did change her life, but it won't affect her for another few years when Steve had decided to train her to defend herself, along with the help of her Auntie Tasha and Uncle Clint. You know, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best two agents.


End file.
